we_bare_bears_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
There Will Be Blood
There Will Be Blood '''is the second episode of season 1 of Sunlight Bullets and the third episode overall. Synopsis A game of paintball becomes a quest of personal vendetta as Iain encounters his arch-nemesis. Plot '''NOTE: Episode will be told via transcript. * (MUSIC: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ec0XKhAHR5I)(OPENING: Iain's Truck. The episode begins with Iain driving his truck through the forest area of San Francisco. Joseph, who is wearing full-proof military grade clothing, is in seat next to him listening to the radio.) * (Cut to the paintball field where people are walking through the entryway. Iain and Joseph follow.) * (SEATING AREA: People are putting on paintball masks and overalls, Iain is putting his gloves on while reading the rule board.) * Iain: Ok, rule number #1: don't eat the paint balls. * (Camera shot of Joseph pulling his paintball mask (with a skull motif) down, covering his face.) * Iain: Number #2, this is just a game. * (Camera shot of Joseph strapping a knife into his boot.) * Iain: If you take it too seriously, you're only going to be hurting yourself. * (Camera shot of Joseph strapping a bullet holster filled with paintball canisters onto his shoulders.) * Iain: It's not war... * (Camera shot of Joseph taking two paintball markers and strapping them into a holster on his back.) * Iain: It's just an exercise in teamwork... * (Camera shot of Joseph smearing red face paint onto his mask.) * Iain:...and tactics. * (Camera shot of Joseph cracking his neck.) * Iain: If you go too far... * (Camera shot of Joseph aiming a paintball marker at the camera.) * Iain:...you will get banned. * (Joseph stabs the knife onto the table, surprising Iain. He cocks back the bolt of his loaded marker as it were a hunting rifle.) * Joseph: Groovy. * Iain: Motherf... * (His words are cut off as we cut to Joseph punching a tree, spraying bark into his covered face. People look at him in fear as Iain aims his marker around the field. He stops when his scope is aimed towards his arch-enemy, an accountant named Allen Cooke.) * Allen: Yes, this is Allen Cooke speaking. How you doing? * (The line "Allen Cooke speaking" is echoed in Iain's head. What immediately follows is a flashback scene where Iain is helping Allen with his computer, presumably with some hardware. The next scene that follows is at a bar, where Allen, Iain and his then girlfriend are sharing a few drinks. The camera cuts to Iain and Allen looking at each other before the camera focusses on Allen hiding a knife behind his back (an over exaggeration of Iain's mind). The flash back is interrupted by Allen, who calls out Iain's name in the background.) * (Cut to reality) * Allen: Iain, hi! I didn't expect to see you here. You never struck me as the "adrenaline junkie" type. I've always thought that you were a workaholic. * Iain: (Looking at Allen with disdain and in shock) What? * Allen: Oh, listen, that reminds me: You left some stuff at the apartment, or at least, I think it's your stuff. The bag was full of...medical journals, comic books, and uh...copies of that one soliloquy that you'd always recite daily. I was thinking maybe I'd drop it round in the car, save you the trip. * (Iain looks at him with disdain and "sound" and fury.) * Iain: You stole my girlfriend. * Allen: (sighs) Mate, now come on. I didn't want it to be like this, wasn't meant to be personal. You don't choose who you fall in love with. When you get that feeling, it's like... * Joseph: (Comes out of nowhere) Don't even reference that song. * (Allen rolls his eyes as Joseph goes back to performing some maintenance work on his marker.) * Allen: It's like a force beyond your control. You know what the say about love and war. * Iain: (Sarcastically but unintentionally meaningful) Yeah, one involves lots of physical and psychological pain and the other one's war. * (Joseph looks at Iain with offense as Allen scoffs.) * Allen: Talking of which, what team are you on today? Red or Blue? * Joseph: We're red. (Slaps Iain on the shoulder) * Allen: Ah? Is that so? Me too. Looks like we'll be fighting side by side. Who knows? Maybe that's what we need. * (Allen walks away, but not before surprising him with a fake gunfire shot aimed at Iain and Joseph. He blows the barrel tauntingly at the two before heading off.) * Allen: Later. (Leaves) * (Iain looks at Allen with anger, clenching his hand into a fist.) * MORE TO BE ADDED LATER Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sunlight Bullets